


The Clutch

by SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Armitage Hux, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fertility Issues, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Pool Sex, Seahorses, Water Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf/pseuds/SinceYouAskedMeForATaleOf
Summary: Emperor Hux has always refused to tell his husband what he really is, but he finds out anyway and Kylo is very turned on at the prospect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.

"Hux?"    
  
The Emperor sat up to peer at him over the side of the tub, cold water streaming from hair stiff with salt. He'd been gradually reducing the temperature while increasing the salinity for a week now- if Kylo wanted to do this he had to act in the next day or so, or he'd be waiting another three months.   
  
Awkwardly he lowered himself to sit on the damp tiles, somehow hoping to pass off the nervous shaking of his limbs as a reaction to the cold.   
  
"Hux... Have you ever thought about..." He swallowed, the words sticking in his throat like chunks of a hot shrapnel: he was desperate to get them out but terrified of the repercussions. "Have you considered... having an heir?"   
  
The bathroom was utterly silent but for the soft sound of bubbles bursting as the foam of the Emperor's bath slowly dissolved to reveal the hard lines of his unique hybrid body.   
  
Kylo chanced a glance at his husband. His face was frozen in his usually stern lines but his cheekbones were slowly flushing a deep red. Whether that was a good or bad sign kylo couldn't say.   
  
"What nonsense is this?" Hux said coldly, turning so Kylo could no longer see his eyes. "You leave me for a month and come back with foolishness about cloning and mechanical wombs?"   
  
He voice shook almost imperceptibly, the slight tremble of fear and joy Kylo recognised from his coronation speech, and from the first time they'd ever laid together.    
  
"You know that's not what I mean, Armitage."   
  
Hux gave a whole body quiver at Kylo's suggestive tone. The Knight licked his lips as one of the redheads long slim hands vanished to unconsciously trace long slow lines over the groove that ran from sternum to cock. Or rather the appendage Hux had always told him   
was a penis and not in fact the ovipositor Kylo now knew it to be.     
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hux said quietly, his gaze still turned away.   
  
Kneeling up to lean over the side of the tub Kylo dipped his hand into water- glove, sleeve, and all -to catch hold of the rapidly swelling organ in a gentle leather clad grip.   
  
Hux keened wantonly, his hips bucking and both hands now rubbing fitfully at his abdominal seam. He almost screamed when Kylo shifted enough to push two fingers into the opening hidden by his empty scrotal sac.   
  
"I didn't go to Coruscant, my liege," Kylo murmured as he fucked his fingers slowly into that tight passage, the ring formed by the other fingers teasing the sensitive base of Hux's shaft. "I went to Arkanis, against your orders, my liege. I went out into the marshes where human men are forbidden, and do you know what I found there?"   
  
Hux shook his head, more to indicate a desire not to hear than any lack of understanding.   
  
"I found a people just like you, Armitage, and now I know. Now I know why you lock yourself away for one week in every twelve, why you exempt yourself from physicals and why you'll let me come across your face like the come starved beast you are but you won't ever let me come in your cunt."   
  
"It isn't a c.."   
  
"No, it's a receiving chamber isn't it?" Kylo hissed excitedly, they'd told him everything and now he knew just what he could do. "If I dragged you out of that bath now, pinned you to the floor and filled you to bursting with my seed there's a good chance it'd trigger a early mating cycling, wouldn't it? Fifteen years you've been fertile and you've never once let anyone breed you. You've never opened your thighs and let anyone come inside you. You've never felt hot thick seed painting your inner walls and begged for more. How many times have you put this thick monster inside me and fucked me until I screamed for more without ever admitting how much more you could do? Don't you want that Hux? To feel my seed wash over your eggs? To feel them quicken and writhe inside you until you had to give into the urge to lay them? Don't you want to feel my body clenching around your 'positor as you force it to accept the girth of your eggs?"   
  
They came together, Hux thrashing in the tub, thick gouts of pearly green liquid mixing with the churning bath water while Kylo spilled untouched into his leggings at the feeling of Hux's channel clenching around his fingers.     
  
Hux lay boneless, his face pressed against the porcelain edge of the bath as he stared at Kylo with tears in his eyes. 

That wasn’t the reaction he’d wanted, not in the slightest. Hux had clearly been aroused when he was speaking, he’d come at the suggestions Kylo had made, so why was he now looking at him with devastation in his eyes. The Emperor was fertile, Kylo was certain of that, he had found the evidence of previous laying cycle. So why was Hux upset. Yes, the First Order had been very human-centric, but the Order was gone, Hux was Emperor now, if he wanted to do this there was nothing to stop him.

“You don’t understand Kylo, we can’t.”

“Why?” Kylo asked, crawling close enough to rest his head milimetres from Hux’s own. They were so close he could feel their breath mingling in the frigid air. “Help me understand.”

“The people you saw there, were they shaped like me? I don’t mean humanoid, I mean slender, narrow framed?” Hux asked quietly, running his hands over his collarbones. 

When Kylo shook his head Hux nodded sadly. No, his people were not supposed to look like him. They were supposed to look like his human father- big boned and muscular, capable of enduring near freezing water for months at a time, not his own pathetic struggle to manage for a few days four times a year.

“My mother didn’t realise that human males can’t carry like we do.” Hux continued, staring sadly into space. “We’re all one gender. Barring illness or injury we can all lay and fertilize eggs. A mated pair will share the chore of incubating them unless there’s only a single egg. We numbers we lay vary but we each have an average. My mother always laid three. I have never laid fewer than four. We can only safely incubate two at a time. My mother tried to carry three because she couldn’t bring herself to let one die. I was the only one who made it, and the cramped conditions made me this shape.”

“Hux…”

“I refuse to choose which eggs live and which die.” He was getting agitated now. “I know human culture has a fetish for oviposition, and if it’s necessary to maintain our marriage then I will do that with  _ un _ fertili…”

“ **Hux!** ”

The Emperor stopped, his jaw closing with a click.

“You don’t have to choose, I found a solution…”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was staring at him with open desire, though tears still sparkled at the edges of his eyes like they were waiting for a disappointment. 

Moving carefully so his knees wouldn't slip on the saltwater flooded tiles, Kylo pushed back from the tub and began hesitantly unfastening his robes with shaking fingers. The clasps and catches were hard to open with slick soaked gloves. Once or twice he considered simply ripping the fabric away but Hux looked so fragile he didn't dare to startle him.

Belt. Overtunic. Armoured tunic. Braces. He was down to his undershirt now and he could barely control his hands enough to pull it from his leggings. 

He looked up and met Hux’s eye. The raw want in his Emperor’s expression knocked the air out of his lungs. Perhaps he had triggered something with just his words and fingers. He hoped he had.

In one quick decisive movement he dragged the shirt up and over his head. The wet fabric dragging past his ears almost covered the sound of Hux’s moan.

Kylo knew how Hux felt about clone armies but this was different. And it had cost him a fortune, first to hire a healthy specimen from Arkanis- he'd been forced to leave his grandfather's helm as hostage until the individual was returned unharmed- and then to have the bio-artificers on Kamino recreate the parts with human tissue. 

Even with their advanced medical knowledge the procedure had been unexpectedly painful, and the main reason he had taken so long to return. That and the side effects of the addition. He had no idea how Hux could stand to wear his belt as tight as he did.

Ice cold fingers traced up the fresh line of tissue dividing his abdomen. It felt so good Kylo almost moaned at the sensation. Of course Hux knew how best to touch an organ he'd had his entire life. Kylo’s spent cock tried to fill out far faster than it should, the sudden rush of blood southward leaving him dizzy.

“Oh Kylo…” it sounded like a prayer. 

Kylo let his eyes drift shut in pleasure. His belly seemed to be pressing forward on its own towards the questing fingers. At rest the organ looked like nothing more than a scar, just like Hux’s own. But now, under the right stimulation it was throbbing and relaxing, the usually tight slit just above his pubic bone softening and turning damp.

“How did you… is this the Force?” Hux asked almost breathlessly, his hands pausing with a tremble as if he feared the answer.

“I had it made on Kamino. It's all my own flesh, not a transplant. They said it would last for the last of my lifetime, there's no risk of rejection.”

“And it's functional?” Hux’s fingers were moving lower now, teasing at the slit with gentle circles.

Catching the Emperor’s birdlike wrist Kylo pushed forward against his cold fingertips and bit back a sob. “Yes. Just this though. I’m… I’m still human, I can't make eggs like you, but I can carry them for you, for us. We can do this Hux. Two for you and two for me.”

Hux was biting his lower lip fit to bleed while the tears caught in his lashes finally fell down his cheeks to sparkle for a moment before they mingled with the salt water and were lost.

“We need to prepare.”

* * *

Kylo had- slightly foolishly he now realised- expected to conceive their offspring right there on the bathroom floor. He had not expected to need to traipse halfway across the palace with Hux streaming water behind him from robes sodden with saline.

He’d left it dangerously late to approach the Emperor with his proposal and now if he wanted this to work at all he'd need to follow Hux’s lead. He just wished he'd realised that before he'd allowed himself to get painfully aroused a second time.

The small swimming pool that Hux had insisted on including in the palace designs had always been appreciated by Kylo and the rest of his Knights, but until today he'd been baffled by the Emperor’s insistence. He'd never once seen Hux attempt to swim. Until he'd found the people on Arkanis Kylo had thought that Hux didn't know how. Now he suspected that the redhead didn't know how to swim like a man and hadn't wanted to raise suspicion. 

The palace staff bustled around them- checking the salinity of the salt water pool and bringing in plate after plate of rich food- unaware of the purpose of their activities but used to strange requests from the Emperor and his consort. Still, Kylo felt oddly ill at ease, like everyone knew what they were about to do.

It didn't help that Hux was standing imperiously beside him as if he weren't wearing nothing but a soaked robe that was open to reveal the whole of his sternum. Kylo had never particularly thought about that part of his Emperor’s body, but he suspected that right now even a bare ankle would turn him on.

When they'd left their private bathroom he’d barely had time to tuck his erection into his waistband and pull a tunic over everything. Hux had been a man on a mission. Kylo had almost had to run to keep up, which hadn't been all that comfortable for the confined appendage. It had rubbed against the new organ set into his belly which was now pulsing and leaking slightly against the head of his cock. Arousal was flooding his system. All he wanted now was for the staff to  _ leave _ so he and Hux could get into the water

Abruptly the Emperor’s valet declared the water was at the requested salinity and signalled the others towards the door. Perhaps Kylo had been projecting his thoughts. He really hoped that hadn't included the exact details of what they intended to do. He should check their memories later.

Hux was naked and kissing him before the door had finished its locking sequence. To his relief the Emperor’s hands fighting for entry to his clothing quite put the issue of servants of his mind. The entire Empire would know what they'd done if this worked, though hopefully not the whole story. 

“Off.” Hux murmured against his lips, tugging demonstratively at Kylo’s tunic for a moment before he stepped back toward the pool.

Kylo tried to keep his eyes on him while he undressed but Hux seemed to time his entry to the water with the moment Kylo pulled his tunic over his head. All he heard was a splash, then Hux was clinging to the edge of the pool and watching him with hunger. 

Determined to acclimate to the cold water Kylo padded along the tile to the deeper end of the pool, intending to dive under the surface to Hux’s position. Instead he was intercepted by cool grasping fingers and winding limbs almost the instant he hit the water. 

Hux moved so differently in the pool, freer and lighter than he'd ever been before, his limbs loose and inviting and so very different to the uptight General that Kylo had first met on the bridge of the Finalizer. He circled Kylo, palms trailing over his torso as he wound around him. He moved so quickly that Kylo was half dizzy with it by the time he realised that slim thighs were wrapping around his waist. 

His cunt was slick when it pressed against the head of Kylo’s cock. Slick and plump and chilly, so different to the tight dry passage Kylo had been permitted to briefly fuck into in the past, different even from the sensation when Kylo had fingered him to completion only an hour before. This was it. Hux was really truly ready for him, ready for his seed to wash over the eggs and give them both what they wanted.

Hux’ cool fingers stroked along his length, encouraging the blood to fill it despite the cold.

“You'll need to force it,” Hux murmured against his ear, “don't worry about hurting me. My eggs are so low, just waiting for you, I have to stay tight to keep everything in place.”

Catching hold of Hux’s hips Kylo thrust up as hard as he dare but met only resistance. Tight muscles flexed and quivered against his slit but his cock got no further. Tightening his grip he ground up in slow circles, working against the opening with so much force that the head of his cock began to tingle. No, that was something else, something that somehow sent sparks down his length. He felt his balls twitch with that first pulse of precome and suddenly he was slipping into possibly the tightest thing he’d ever had around his cock.

The tingling increased, not unpleasant but strange. He wondered if he should say anything about it, but his brain was practically on fire and Hux was making the most filthy noises he had ever heard come from the Emperor's throat. 

Kylo had only been permitted to fuck into this channel a handful of times, every occasion less than satisfying as Hux turned nervy and far too quiet. This didn't compare in the slightest. Hux was scrabbling at his back, begging for more while he squeezed and clawed at Kylo’s shoulder blades, trying to bear down on something that couldn't possibly go any faster. With every panted swear word Kylo could feel Hux’s channel rippling over him. He was not going to last and tried to tell Hux so.

“Hold on, hold on darling, just, just a little…” The jolt at Kylo’s cock breached some internal ring cut Hux off with a wail.

Kylo barely registered the cool moist space around his glans before Hux’s muscles fluttered around the curve of his corona and down the shaft. He came with a whimpered apology, the orgasm torn out of him without warning. He almost thought that was it, one thrust and they're done, but Hux was still gasping high pitched noises, his body bowing with the clenching of his muscles.

Suddenly something rolled over the head of his cock. If he could have come again so soon he would have, the thrill of what he realised was an egg caressing his flesh ran straight up his spine to the pleasure centres of his brain. Despite his nerves protesting at any more stimulation of his oversensitive flesh, the power inherent in the sensation was intoxicating. This was life and he would be the one to quicken it.

The egg- Hux’s egg, the Emperor’s egg, that would soon become their child and stretch the Emperor’s belly with Kylo’s very visible claim- wasn't smooth. It was wrinkled and pitted, about the size of a thermal detonator. It felt oddly like his own fingertips after too long in water. 

Hux shuddered one last time and the egg shifted. A second one moving into place beside the first. 

Something in Kylo’s blood made him thrust against it. The sharp tug at the underside of his glans made his eyes cross with pleasure. His brain tried to tell him something else about the phenomena but it felt so good that he overrode it. Nothing mattered but fucking into Hux for as long and as hard as they both could stand. 

Being in the pool was both awkward and invigorating. The water supported some of their weight as they writhed together but the fear of slipping beneath the water for too long kept derailing his thoughts. That was until a small part of his brain finally grew frustrated and made loud sarcastic comments about the Force. Of course. He could just… 

Hux moaned as tendrils of unseen power wrapped around his back, holding his body  suspended as Kylo let his feet drift off the tiles to drive into his just so. 

“Oh, OH Kylo, yes, yes, that's…” Hux gasped against his shoulder, clenching and twitching, “that's just how it should be, more, more, come on damn you,  _ more!! _ ” 

Kylo came with a roar and kept going, fucking relentlessly through his own orgasm, losing sight of anything but the pulsing of Hux’ muscles around his shaft and the strange kneading roll of eggs over the head. He didn't flag or soften, he just continued thrusting, unaware that perhaps he should have done. 

Finally, finally, after what seemed like hours Hux went limp in his arms. With his long limbs floating loose in the water the Emperor looked half dead but for a tired smile and fluttering eyelashes.

Kylo’s hips ached. His balls and his back and his head ached. The Force ached, as if a metaphysical construct could feel anything at all. His cock meanwhile was still hard and still interested, twitching slightly inside his Emperor as if asking why they'd stopped.

“I need to eat,” Hux murmured, tipping his head towards the collection of high calorie foods the servants had left by the poolside. 

“I’ll help you out of the water,” Kylo offered, despite having no idea whether or not he could stand himself. 

“Oh no, we shouldn't get out, and I rather suspect you can't…” Hux said with a shaky grin.

It finally dawned on Kylo that he'd had a continuous erection for nearly four hours, had come more times than he could count, and he hadn't pulled out of Hux once in all that time. Experimentally he tugged gently back and felt the collar of muscle sitting under the corona of his cock tightening in warning.

Hux hissed in discomfort.

“Sorry,” Kylo said automatically, pressing soothing kisses to the Emperor's neck while a small voice tried to point out that Hux was the one holding him captive. He couldn't quite keep the panic out of his voice when he asked, “How long does this last?!”

“Just until the eggs are ripe and ready to transfer,” Hux reassured, adding, “it should only be a few hours. The sooner I eat the quicker they'll develop.”

In the end Kylo moved them over to the pools edge, where they could both support some of their weight on their arms. He levitated the plates nearer, eager to avoid causing Hux any more pain with unnecessary movements.

“You could have warned me about some of this earlier.” He sighed a little peevishly.

Hux raised an eyebrow. “When? You interrupted my bath with a handjob and less than thirty hours of my cycle remaining- when would we have had time?” One cold hand stroked over Kylo’s cheek, gently tracing his scar. “Besides, you said you knew everything. You seemed enthusiastic, have you changed your mind?”

“Not at all,” Kylo said, leaning into the touch and feeling his still captive cock twitch, “they left a few details out though, and I'm beginning to wonder what else I wasn't told.” 

“Many species lock together during insemination, it ensures parentage,” Hux shrugged. With his freehand he continued to eat, inelegantly stuffing as much as he could handle into his mouth during the pauses between words. It was a marked change from the usually obsessively decorous man Kylo was used to, but then this must be an exhausting process. It certain was for him.

Kylo bit his lip, trying to keep the slight fear at bay. 

He'd seen discarded eggs hidden in the General’s quarters when they'd first become involved. They'd been wrinkled gel like things, much the same size as domestic avian eggs, leading him at first to suspect Hux of engaging in certain fetish practices. He'd been slightly disappointed when the man had shown no sign of such things.

Still, he had definitely been expecting that the eggs that would be transferred would be that size. The tight muscular slit in his stomach was barely two inches across, while the eggs still rolling across his glans were at least the size of a small fist. 

He suddenly felt gratefully that he hadn't asked Hux to put them up his ass. Experienced or not- that might have been too much to take. It still might be. But he had to try.

This was better than any vague fantasy of synthetic eggs he might have had as a younger man.

He'd first caught wind of the Emperor’s potential nature from an Arkanian trade delegate who had shared Commandant Hux’s predilections. Kylo hadn't seen much of his thoughts but it had made him curious. When he'd arrived in the secretive wetlands of that rainy planet the first being to confront him had been a naked, heavily pregnant look out. The sight of that swollen semi-transparent belly had gone straight to Kylo’s groin. The man had looked a little like Hux and Kylo had realised he could make Hux look like that man.

Then he'd found out about the sharing of the eggs and met the man’s mate. It was as if his life had held no purpose until that moment. To carry the Emperor's children, their children, together as equals… what more could he ever want?  

Hux chuckled. 

Back in the pool, back in the present, Kylo realised he was teasing the slit in his belly with one fingertip. Thick natural lubricant was coating his skin and spreading out into the water. 

He should have felt embarrassed, he was basically masturbating in front of his partner without warning or reciprocation, but somehow it seemed right. 

Hux licked his fingers suggestively, sucking sweet sauce from the pads with obscene noises. Against Kylo’s belly his ‘cock’ twitched.

“The same thing keeping you hard is causing that,” Hux said, gesturing to the slow path of Kylo’s fingers. “My hormones controlling your actions.”

Hux watched for a moment with a thoughtful expression, his ovipositor shifting in line with the tracking of his eyes. Suddenly he pressed forward, cool limbs wrapping around Kylo’s frame as he hid his face against his neck.

“We’ve both been inside one another in so many ways, but this is so much more, isn't it?” He murmured.

“Intimate…” Kylo said in quiet agreement. His blood was singing, energy he hadn't realised he still contained flowing through his veins. Maybe it wasn't his energy at all. Maybe it was Hux’s.

Something pressed against the root of his cock, hot and hard under a layer of something soft. It was an egg, pushing up into the ovipositor. 

Kylo reached down and touched it, fascinated. It felt like a pearl wrapped in velvet, hard and slippery under the Emperor’s flesh. All the wrinkles had filled out since he’d come who knew how many times over them. Now this first egg was bigger than his fist.

Against his neck Hux moaned, low and guttural. His hips rolled, making his passage clench. The sensation made Kylo groan in answer. 

“I… I’m going to take the first egg myself,” Hux said with difficulty, “I've never done this before either, but at least I know my own body and I can try to help you through it. We’ll alternate, then once the eggs are settled there's one last phase and hopefully you’ll get your cock back. As pleasant as it is, I doubt I can rule like this.”

Hux sounded a little delirious, as if he'd been drinking. His face was flushed and his eyes seemed to be glazing over. Kylo could feel something similar seeping into his own bloodstream. Perhaps it was an evolutionary defence against what was to come.

At the Emperor’s direction Kylo lowered them deeper into the water. He could feel the wriggling ovipositor questing over his stomach before Hux caught it and pressed it against his own slit. Instantly the tip tensed. It took on the cock-like shape Kylo was used to in order to push gently into the opening, though the base still stretched and pulsing as the egg moved. 

Again Hux groaned and began to roll his hips, fucking down onto Kylo's cock as the tip of the ovipositor entered his own belly. Slowly the Emperor drew his head back. He was panting heavily but held eye contact with Kylo despite the fluttering of his eyelids. 

Kylo could feel the tensing of Hux’s fingers, saw the small microexpressions flitting across his face, but it wasn't until his mouth dropped open that he realised the egg was transferring. He knew he should look down, that he should see what was about to happen to him, but he didn't dare. They were locked together. He'd made a commitment.

Hux sobbed ecstatically, shuddering against him for a moment before he surged forward to claim his lips. As Hux slipped his tongue into Kylo’s mouth the ovipositor stroked over Kylo’s belly again and began to gently writhe inward. The sensation was oddly similar to being eaten out, the tight entrance to his new organ being carefully penetrated by this wriggling tentacle. It almost felt like a tongue itself, the muscles alternately tightening and softening as it eased through. What a wonderful feeling- the new nerves were tied to the same pleasure centres as his cock creating a strangely satisfying circle of feedback through his entire lower body. 

But he couldn't focus on that.

Against the flesh of his abs Kylo could feel the second hot smooth egg easing upward. In a few moments it was going to be inside him. In a few moments there would be no going back. The ovipositor was pulsing inside the slit, urging it to relax but he still couldn't see how such a small space could take such a big thing. He tried not to tense and focus on the kiss rather than the stretch to come but he could feel the panic rising again. 

When the egg was finally resting against his slit- hot and heavy, full of promise- several things happened at once. Hux clenched down on his cock; two of the Emperor’s fingers pressed against his prostate through his perineum; the tingling sensation returned to his balls. He came with a scream, the climax utterly unexpected and slightly painful, and on the breath in after there was a moment of pressure…

An egg rested inside his abdomen. A solid ball of heat larger than his fist cradled by his abs. Utterly alien. Utterly right. 

The next five minutes were a blur of kisses and thrusts and pleasure. 

Two more eggs, one for each of them. Kylo could feel them rolling over one another gently in the new space inside him. He wasn't sure if they would continue to move as they did now or if they would settle once Hux was done with the last task. Kylo knew the final stage was the addition of the blue fluid that would take sustenance and nutrients from Kylo's blood for the eggs to absorb once the yolks ran out. He hadn't realised how oddly bloated it would make him feel- like drinking three pints of water in quick succession he felt like he sloshed and swayed with every movement.

It was odd then- when Hux’s body finally released him and he could move freely again- to look down and see only the slightest of bumps behind the stretching line of new skin. He was so aware of the sensation that it seemed bizarre that no one else would notice it. 

The change was more obvious on the Emperor’s slim frame, his always soft belly bulging beautifully with every pulse of fluid. He looked exhausted, his hands trembling where they gripped the tiles. But he also looked radiant, a god with an impossible dream finally fulfilled.

Hux looked up and grinned as the ovipositor finally slipped free and retracted back against his groin to impersonate a cock once more. 

“We did it.” He gasped as Kylo darted forward and gathered him into his arms.

“We did.” Kylo said between kisses. 

“I keep thinking I’ll wake up to find this was all a dream.”

Unable to think of any words that would reassure his Emperor, Kylo just petted his hair to reassure him that he was really truly real. “Speaking of dreams- is it safe to leave the water now? You look like you need to sleep for a decade or two.” 

Hux hummed an acknowledgment and allowed himself to be carried from the water.

“By the way, the offer of unfertilised eggs for the human oviposition kink?” Kylo said as they both dressed with shaky limbs. “I uh, think we can skip that.”

“Too big for you?” Hux laughed. “Tell me your thoughts on next year, once they've all been born. You do know they'll be the size of human children, right?”

Kylo stared at him wide eyed. He  _ had  _ know that, but somewhere in all the excitement that little detail had slipped his mind.

“Oh.” He swallowed. “Yes.”

“At least we're in this together.” Hux said cheerfully. “How many humans can say that?”

“True…” 

No going back now.


End file.
